


Ruined

by Golden_Pothos



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Eggpreg, Infection, Masturbation, Other, Oviposition, Slime, Somnophilia, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Pothos/pseuds/Golden_Pothos
Summary: The surviving protector was a survivor for a reason. The Ruin is taking a new method for spreading throughout the universe and this one is going to get... messy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Something was different in her. She could feel it, even as she lied back on the floor of her ship exhausted.

The Ruin was meant to destroy. So why, as she fled to the first ship she could find, didn't it kill her?

Her legs clenched together, the odd feeling between them returning as she thought about it. The instructions sent to presumably everyone who managed to escape were clear: Something was new with the Ruin, and it wasn't good. Anyone infected by it should self-terminate. Any clean survivors follow these steps...

But what did "infected" really mean? It didn't specify. Surely there would be tentacles sprouting, odd purple growths, something gross like that. Not... This. 

This was something else. She grabbed at herself, letting out a loud ragged breath as her feet clenched at the feeling. Something in the back of her mind told her this was wrong, she should be worried, but soon she had her hand carelessly shoved under her graduation clothes. She started rubbing hard over her slit, still slimy from the god-knows-what the Ruin poured into her.

She clenched at the thought of it, gasping as a small glob of the stuff escaped through her fingertips. Fuck, that was hot. She pushed it back in, letting out an embarrassing whine as her fingers slid past her walls. Since when did she get so sensitive? She curled her fingers then and gasped as a jolt shot through her belly. 

It almost felt like a burning. A good burning, like when the Ruin pressed up and up against her cervix and-

Her mouth dropped open, shaking as she came at the memory of it, breathing hard as she dropped her head back against the cold deck. 

This wasn't infection. It was self-discovery, maybe finding some new kinks. That was all.

..Now. To get to that planet.


	2. Chapter 2- Gleap glop

All in all, this planet wasn't so bad. Her sword cut through any aggressive fauna pretty easily, and food was certainly not a worry.

The hardest part was getting some decent sleep. While shelter wasn't difficult to come by, being coddled by a semi-comfortable bed for all those years wasn't doing her any favors. It also probably didn't help that every time she started drifting off, her mind would fall right back into the destruction of Earth.

Not in the traumatized, self-blaming way. These were dreams, not nightmares. She'd find herself awake every night with slick coating the insides of her legs, desperately grinding against the air. The Ruin had, aptly, ruined her. Some newly-surfaced part of herself wanted to find it here, too, just so for the chase  
Or maybe more than the chase. 

As her eyes closed again, there it was. Always. A quick snap around her ankle, more tentacles quickly joining to hold her up but never squeezing enough to hurt. They explored across her, each finding a new way to wrap around and another joining before that one could possibly be considered busy. God, she could feel as that especially curious one worked down her pants, too big to fit and sliding them part down her thighs as it went.

It paused when it reached its goal, then had slowly undulated against her clit. At the time it had been terrifying, but in these dreams, she always knew what was happening. She rocked her hips up into it, whining as it curled, right on cue, and slowly worked its way into her.

It was thick, and never made it as far as she wanted, but it also never stayed still. It pulsed and wriggled slowly, pressing gloriously against places she didn't know existed. It felt so real. And when it ran out of room, it only writhed harder, gaining that little bit of distance and-

Her eyes snapped open in some primitive fear as she realized HOW real it felt. Something warm rested on her belly, and something was definitely- Fuck. Her head fell back as whatever it was drew back only to slam back in, demanding to fill her further. She tried to push it away but it was stuck, almost suctioned to her. The orange jello-like creature didn't make a sound as what may have been its hips worked slowly, tail pressing as far as it would go on every inwards motion, then just a little further on the next. It was more flexible than the tentacle. It had more give, she discovered as she squeezed down on it. It let out a high-pitched almost electronic whimper and its tail jerked forward at the squeeze, which she quickly repeated.

"God, do that again." She didn't know if it understood her but it sure as hell moved like it did, little rolls turning into hard thrusts. It was shaking, making more of those little noises as it sped up, tip writhing wildly.

"Please-" She begged, and she didn't know for what until it obliged, the organ growing thicker and spasming in rapid little jerks as it filled her. Its cum was thick, jelly-like, with tiny little orbs popping just right into her womb. The sensation was new and wonderful, and she frowned as it made one final spurt before hopping away as if nothing had happened. 

Fuck, those were eggs. Panic and something else rose deep from her belly, and she reached in to see if she could find any, pushing. Nothing budged. It surely wasn't fertile, right? Humans weren't compatible with small orange aliens. The panic faded into a dull ache, and she moaned as she found her fingers wriggling.

It wasn't enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Oddly enough, there was no sign anything was wrong after that. She assumed that whatever had happened dissolved. Supposedly, it was supposed to be pretty acidic down there. It would be impossible, she reasoned.

Until she felt the movement. Little nudges protruded her relatively flat stomach. There had to be dozens, she thought, horrified but oh so curious.

She made a habit of prodding at her belly, gaining some form of delight when they prodded back. Soon after, odd little peeps started resonating. Tiny, but the sound expanding like a chorus of little frogs. How they were making it, she had no idea, considering the lack of air. Maybe it worked kind of like fish, or something?

It was the next rain, appropriately, when they wanted OUT. It wasn't painful as she thought it would be, just odd maybe. They were covered in a thick slime, and were small enough to work their way through, pushing and plopping out one by one. She tried to count them, but it was impossible as they started coming faster.

Little orblike things with eyes would be the only way to describe them. They rolled around over atop one another, their little peeps growing louder than the surrounding storm. They really were tiny, only half the size of a golf ball, but they made up for it in numbers.

Her eyes grew wide as they didn't stop coming, a good-sized pile forming between her legs. Only when she was sure it would be forever did a final huge rush work through, and it was done.

As she pulled up her pants and walked away, she couldn't help but wonder if more species than she thought were compatible.

This might warrant some, ah, experimenting.


	4. Chapter 4 - First impressions

Finally. Progress.

She sighed as she looked over the old abandoned camp. All she had to do was get to the mine, find some strange doohickeys, and get out. No problem!

For now, though, those tents looked mighty comfy. They might have been unused for a while but surely they had a bed roll she could borrow. She worked her way down the hill, head getting heavy at just the thought of somewhere softer to rest. It might have been the middle of the afternoon, but she was a space traveler who sits in a semi-comfy chair pressing glowy buttons, occasionally landing on planets for diplomacy, maybe some heroics. Scaling cliffs in the rain while living off of some carrots she stuck on a fire for a bit was NOT part of her job description.

Finally making it to one of the tents, she pushed the cloth aside. She was just ready to-

Her face went bright red as the human yelped, quickly moving a pillow to cover his incredibly clear erection.

"Sorry! God, sorry, I-" She stepped out, letting the tent flap fall back down. "I thought this was abandoned!"

There was some rustling and a zipper before the door was pushed slightly to the side. Annoyed green eyes stared her down. "Abandoned. The fire's going. The camp's clean. What the hell would make you think it's abandoned?"

"Well there was no people." She backed up a little, grimacing sheepishly. "There's a lot of space, I just thought- Fuck, I said I was sorry."

He grasped the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "You know what, fine. Okay. Apology accepted. That was.. Let's pretend that never happened."

"Deal. Okay." She nodded. That might have just been the worst first impression of her life, and that's really something considering the, ah... fish. incident.

"I set this place up for the occasional traveler. It's a peaceful planet, so a lot of people come here to rest. It's been pretty empty for a while, actually, so as much as I disagree with entering random homes, I can't fully blame you."

"Peaceful?" She questioned. For being peaceful, those caves she came across were nightmares.

An eyebrow raised. "I mean, yeah. What, have you never left the system?"

Her face scrunched indignantly, "Of course I-"

"I don't actually care. Chill." For the first time, a smile peeked through the corners of his lips. Which, now that she looked at them, were a sight for sore eyes. She hadn't had legitimate human contact, the kind that was not followed by them being ripped in half by aliens, in entirely too long.

She caught her eyes slowly tracing down his body, stopping just before they reached his navel and snapping back up to his eyes.

The smile grew a little and she felt heat return to her cheeks as he let out a single breath of a laugh. "You know, it's kind of hard to pretend it never happened when you keep glancing down at my dick." He teased.

She did not! Did she? Thinking back, she realized she might have not been paying as much attention as she thought as he insulted her experience. "Sorry!" She blurted out again, but he didn't seem quite as upset this time.

"Touch-starved or something? Traveling alone's not exactly easy. No shame in it. Really." 

"It sure didn't seem like a no-shame situation." She grumbled, and he held eye contact a little longer than comfortable.

"No that? You walked into someone's home completely unannounced, that deserves ALL the shame I can give."

"I thought we weren't talking about it."

"Me, too. But, uh." The intense eye contact broke as he bit his lip nervously and looked to the side. "Look, unless you've got a traveling companion I don't know about, you could make it up to me."

Now that's a first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm so happy people seem to like this! Literally no shame (unlike entering someone's home unannounced) in leaving a comment. I take requests, criticism, and am happy to chat with you about stuff, involving this kinky bullshit or not.


End file.
